Nightmare's Forgotten
by HJS-NS-23
Summary: The way we would have liked to have seen episode 5X07 end last night. Written by HJS-NS-23 and BubblyGirl23.


BubblyGirl23: Hey everyone! So heres just a little one shot (May turn into more if requested) Of how we would have liked to have seen Tuesday nights episode end. Now, if anyone would like to join us tomorrow night to go Tree Hill and get Carrie, leave a review : ) You bring the rope and I'll brng the shovel, Kelly is bringing the duct tape ; ) Enjoy and review! X

* * *

Nathan shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was the woman they hired to watch their son. He knew that her wearing a bikini in the pool was inappropriate but he let it slide. This was totally unprofessional and disrespectful not only to him but to his family.

Shaking his head one last time he turned around and walked back into their bedroom, using his cane to help him. He felt a smile grace his lips as he watched his beautiful wife reading a book, but he suddenly got hit with a wave of guilt, and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Hey Hales we need to talk" Nathan said knowing that this was going to hurt his wife but he had to tell her the truth.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked concerned seeing Nathan's nervousness showing in his eyes.

"Well when I was checking for monsters" He started saying with a smirk.

Haley smiled, and he took it as his cue to continue. "I emm... I saw Carrie." He saw her instantly stiffen and the smile fall off her face, but as soon as it disappeared it was back in place, he left himself a mental note to ask her about it later.

"What about her?" She asked bracing herself for him to tell her he had feelings for their nanny.

"Well…" he started again and closed his eyes knowing this was going to break her heart. "She was skinny dipping in the pool." He said opening his eyes and looking into Haley's cold brown eyes.

She didn't say anything at first, just kept looking into his eyes, "What?" She asked finally, hoping she had misheard him, even though half of her was relieved that he didn't have feelings for her, the other half was angry. The woman she had hired to look after their son, was swimming naked in their pool? And the fact that Nathan saw wasn't helping her keep her temper from flaring.

"She was skinny dipping in our pool." He repeated trying to keep his cool. "Earlier today when you were at the store she was flirting with me." He needed to tell her everything the nanny had done. Him and Haley knew what happened when they kept secrets from each other and ever since that Chris Keller incident they told each other everything. No matter how much it would hurt the other person.

Haley nodded her head; biting her tongue so hard she could taste blood. Standing up from the bed she processed what he'd just told her in her head. Flirting? With her husband? Hell no. As Nathan watched her stand up he couldn't help but watch the way her blue silk nightie road up her thighs, giving him the perfect view of her lightly tanned legs.

"Did you flirt back?" She asked holding in her tears. She hated sounding like an insecure teenager but she had to know especially after that dream or rather nightmare she had last night.

"I…no Haley I love you!" He told her pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to be bad but he couldn't believe that Haley still doubted that he would cheat on her. He loved her and she gave him his perfect son.

She suddenly felt anger build inside her, "I saw you," She told him, and smiled as his eyes widened slightly, "Yeah, you may not have been flirting but you didn't push her away did you?" She asked, stepping closer, knowing she didn't really have the right to be mad, it was innocent but the thought of him being that close to another woman with that little clothes on... it made her jealous.

"Well if you saw then why didn't you come in and help? I had to get my pants on before Luke and Lindsey got here. If you saw then you would have seen how uncomfortable she made me," He said raising his voice.

"Help? It looked like the last thing you needed was help, Nathan." She said, raising her voice as well, she smiled, almost bitterly, "You looked like a real family," Even though she tried to hide it, he could hear the pain and hurt in her voice, and it made his heart break a little more, "You know, you haven't even touched me like that since..." She sighed, willing herself not to cry, "You told me a couple nights ago that we would get back to the couple we used to be." She finished, cursing as the tears fell from her eyes, "Where's that guy Nathan?"

"Are you jealous?" He asked confused. "Carrie, Jamie and I don't look like a family. You're my family Hales it's been that way since we were 16! I told you when I proposed you're my family now. No one will ever get in the way of that. The reason I haven't touched you since that night is because I'm scared…okay I'm scared" he admitted turning his head away from hers so she wouldn't see the tears that threatened to spill from his sad blue eyes. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered.

Haley felt herself soften a little, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly, walking up so she was standing directly in front of him, knowing they still had unresolved issues to sort out.

"I didn't tell you because I don't want you to think I'm weak" He said his head hung down in shame. "I know you have a lot on your hands and you don't need to worry about me being weak"

"Nathan, baby," She said softly, cupping his cheek and making him face her, "Sure I have alot of stuff to deal with but you're one of them. You're my husband, and I need you to tell me when something's bothering you." She explained, and he nodded his head with a small smile. "Now, time to sort out this Nanny mess."

"I think we should talk to her together about how disrespectable and inappropriate she is being or fire her." Nathan told his wife. "But I also want to know what's been troubling you today." Nathan asked brushing his thumb against Haley's cheek know that she hadn't been acting like herself today especially during dinner he saw the looks she kept giving Carrie.

A little shocked at him saying he wanted to fire Carrie, she took his hand and they both sat on the side of the bed, "I just... I felt like, I'm jealous Nathan, okay? And I had this freaky dream last night so it didn't help..." "Actually more like a night mare," She laughed slightly, ignoring the look her husband was giving her.

"Why don't you tell me about it." He soothingly said grabbing her hand and gently squeezing it.

"I don't want to bother you…its nothing" Haley said waving the hand Nathan didn't have in the air.

"No its bothering you and I really want to know… now tell me Hales" Nathan ordered.

Taking a deep breath she looked away, not able to look into those deep blue/green eyes without getting lost in him. "It was just crazy," she waves a dismissive hand in the air, "it really doesn't matter..."

"Hales," Nathan urges, "tell me."

Letting out a sigh she nods her head, "Okay, it was just really weird, I heard Jamie shout me because he was having a night mare and I ran to him, but when I got to him he said he wanted his other mum," She said, not daring to look at him. "Then when I went to tell you, you were eh..."

"I was what Hales?"

"You were uh," She cleared her throat before continuing, "You were making out on the bed with Carrie," She said quietly.

"What?" Nathan asked with disbelief. "I would never make out with her even if I wasn't married to you. I love you hales. I don't think Carrie is attractive at all. I would never let someone try and break our marriage up. Look at everything we've been through. Have I ever given you any doubt that I would cheat on you?" Nathan asked looking into Haley's worried eyes. "As for Jamie you're his only mommy. You're the only mommy he will have. Okay?" He said trying to reassure her.

"You really don't think she's attractive? I mean you have seen her naked now" Haley asked taking her bottom lip and biting on it while looking skeptically at Nathan.

"Okay, so she's not hard on the eyes..." He jokes but when he sees the looks his wife's giving him he instantly becomes serious, "You know you're the only one for me." He smiles, leaning down and kisses her tenderly, still getting used to being with her like that again, pulling away.

"What else has she done to make you want to fire her?" Haley asks, still surprised by this, but having no problem giving Carrie the boot.

"Well lots of things…she made me really uncomfortable in the pool I just played along because Jamie was there but I agree she shouldn't have worn the bikini. She's supposed to be taking care of our son and she was practically throwing herself at me. The only one I want throwing them selves at me is my wife. I hated when she helped me put my pants on.

"She helped you put your pants on?" Haley asked anger radiating off her and her browns eyes livid.

"I called for you and she came instead and said something about nannies being like doctors…"

Haley scoffed at this, Nannies are like Doctors, sure... "

"And Lucas told me something tonight before he and Lindsey left." He added.

She gave him a look and he continued, "He said something like just because two people have history doesn't mean their meant to be, she was talking about him and Peyton but he could hear a double meaning to it." He finished.

"I don't believe it" Haley said starting to pace as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean I hire this person and give her the benefit of my doubts and she does this!" Haley said clearly frustrated and pissed off.

"What do you want to do Hales?" Nathan asked cautiously.

_Well I want to strangle the little wanna be home wrecker slut_, Haley thought to herself. But took a deep breath, not wording her thoughts, "I don't know, I mean, Jamie's really gotten to like her," she said helplessly, "but, I don't want to leave my son with her, or my husband, and be worrying about what she's gonna pull. Ya know?" She asked, still pacing the floor.

"You do know that I would never do anything with her right?" Nathan asked grabbing her arms to stop her pacing and looking into her eyes. But I don't want you worrying either so it's your decision about what you want to do. I love you and I will support whatever choice you make.

She felt her body relax as his fingers rubbed her arms softly, "Even though I know Jamie's going to be so, mad at me-"

"Us, Hales, we're in this together" Nathan smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Even though Jamie's going to be mad at us," She grinned, emphasizing the 'us' part she continued, "I don't want her in my house," She stated simply, her voice stern.

"You know I couldn't agree with you more…the only problem is who are we going to get to watch Jamie?" He questioned trying to think of a plan in his head to work out all the problems. "I mean I still have to go to rehab and you have teaching and the whole music thing with Peyton…we need to come up with a plan for our son to be taken care of. Also I think Jamie would rather spend time with us than Carrie. We're defiantly better." He added with his perfected Nathan Scott smirk.

Haley laughed a little at this, "Yeah, Maybe Brooke could? Oh no, she's got her shop. Lucas!" She suddenly exclaimed, as if she'd solved the cure for cancer, "Yeah sure he has this book and stuff but... He never actually writes anything. I think that he didn't really write it, just told us all he did and got someone else to do it." She rambled on and Nathan chuckled a little. "But anyway," She shook her thoughts from her head, "I'll call Lucas tomorrow and we can organize it." She smiled, "I just want to spend tonight with you." She smiled and he felt his heart swell at the sincerity in her words, and before he could contemplate what she was doing her lips were on his.

"I've missed this," He told her breaking the kiss before swooping down again and capturing and feverishly kissing her lips again. His tongue begged for entrance to deepen the kiss and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck trying to get closer to him.

"Me too" she said when breathing became an issue as they rested their foreheads together. Not being able to resist her much longer in that light blue, silky, nighty he moved his lips to her neck kissing her there before finding her pulse point and sucking leaving his mark.

Haley moaned as she felt her temperature sky rocketing, it'd been so long since she'd felt his lips against her skin; been so long since she felt him. Feeling his hands run down her sides she felt her breath hitch as he sucked on her collar bone, both were so lost in each other the jumped apart when they heard the loud yell "Momma! Daddy!"

"Shit" Nathan swore before grabbing Haley's hand and walking to his son's room. "What's wrong Jamie?" Nathan asked crouching by his son's bed as Haley kneeled next to him and stroked Jamie's soft blonde hair.

"I had a nightmare" Jamie said his brown eyes fearful and scared.

"It's okay baby, there's nothing to be scared off." Haley smiled reassuringly at her son.

"Yeah buddy, mommy and daddy won't let anything happen to you." Nathan smiled.

"Even Grandpa Dan?" Jamie asked still scared of the man.

"Jamie we talked about this. Grandpa Dan won't get out for a very long time and even if he ever does you have mommy and daddy protecting you." Nathan said reassuring his son.

"Yea and Mommy and Daddy are really tough" Haley said smiling and ruffling Jamie's hair.

Jamie nodded his head, "will you tuck me in?" He pouted, and Nathan couldn't help but smile, it was the exact same pout his wife used when she wanted something.

"Course baby," Haley leaned down, pulling the covers up to his chin, deciding they could talk about everything tomorrow.

"Night momma, love you, night daddy, love you too." The little boy said, sleep already taking over his small form.

"We love you too" Nathan said walking out of his sons room and turning the light off letting his sons room glow with his superman nightlight. He wrapped his arm around Haley's waist using her to help support him walking and made their way to their bedroom.

"Now where were we? Nathan said when they finally got into the bedroom.

Shutting their door Nathan walked closer and Haley smiled, "Right about here," She spoke, her words getting quieter as their lips connected, the need and want in his kiss almost knocked her off her feet and he backed them over to the bed, Haley helped support him as they both laid down. Just enjoying being together. Feeling like teenagers again, both scared to make the first move, where they were and weren't allowed to put their hands.

Haley ran a hand through Nathan's short dark hair. She was so happy that he had cut it a couple weeks ago. Nathan's hand was holding onto her waist as he reveled in his wife wearing the silky nightgown. They were still kissing feverishly before Nathan left her lips and started trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone as Haley moaned. _Oh the things my husband can do with his mouth _she thought.

When she suddenly felt his hands moving the silk material up her legs she stilled his movements, still trying to catch her breath, "I don't... I can't..."

"It's fine Hales," Nathan smiled, fully understanding, "Really. Just..." he pulled at his jeans; trying to relieve the tightness in his pants, "give me a minute," he breathed.

"I'm sorry" Haley said feeling guilty and biting her lip.

"Its fine" He said reassuringly. "I just need a cold shower now…my wife really turns me on" he smirked before walking painfully to the bathroom.

She smirked as he hobbled over to the other room, "Want me to check for clowns?" She laughed and he chuckled, winking at her continuing his journey to the bathroom.

"I think I'll be okay, you could join me though?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she simply giggled while chucking a pillow at him.

"I'll be five minutes," he said closing the door softly behind him. Haley lay in bed, a content smile breaking out across her face, if this is what the rest of her life was going to be like-except psycho husband stealing nannies- then she'd be happy with that.

_I'm the luckiest man in the world_ Nathan thought as he took his shower. When he got out and dried himself off he threw on a pair of pajama bottoms and limped back into the bedroom. He looked at Haley waiting for him peacefully before crawling into bed and snuggling close to her, his arm wrapped possessively and protectively against her stomach as the two fell into a peaceful sleep with no nightmares of what was to come or would happen in the future.


End file.
